RihanXWakana: Pecular Meetings
by XavierForest
Summary: Rihan and Wakana, such amazing people would have met each other like a prince meets his princess in a fairy tale, right? Wrong! Wakana literally slammed into Rihan's life, knocking his world, and possibly his nose, askew.


She'd had enough, day after day, night after night; ghostly figures roamed the skies and hovered above her fence, their other-worldly eyes occasionally brushing past her. Her short, chocolate coloured hair brushes against her neck, startling her and causing shivers to run down her spine.

Reaching out with her hand, she snatched up the closest kitchen utensil, a fry pan. Gathering up her nerves, Wakana crept outside.

Something rustled behind the corner. With heart beating hard and knuckles turning white as she grasped the pan, she gulped. A shadowy figure stepped from the corner, greeted with a swinging pan to the face. Wakana shrieked, dropped the pan then scampered off, leaving the 2nd heir to the Nura clan, the current Lord of Pandemonium; Rihan Nura sprawled out on the ground with blood dripping out of his nose.

"MASTER, STOP RUNNING OFF ON US! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE LORD OF PANDEMONIUM, NOT SOME CHILD!" Kubinashi ran after the laughing (and fleeing) figure of Rihan Nura.

Rihan slowed to a halt on top of a wooden fence. He peered over at a window, more specifically, the steaming hot pie on the table next to the window. He smiled a devilish grin. Checking that no-one was around, Rihan slipped off the fence and neared the food, completely missing the terrified girl swinging a fry pan at him. That is, until it smashed into his face.

His body hit the ground with a thud. Rihan held a hand to his nose, grimacing in pain. "Muh – My nose!" Anyone could be able to hear the surprise threaded throughout his voice.

Kubinashi sighed. "You really should be more careful, if you hadn't of been treating this city as your playground then this never would have happened."

Rihan narrowed his eyes ever so slightly from off the ground. "You'll make a very good nanny." He hissed under his breath.

Another sigh from Kubinashi. "What was that, Master?"

"What was what?" Rihan's eyes shone with innocence.

Picking himself up, Rihan looked around. "Anyway, what hit me in the face?"

"That pan at your feet." Kubinashi answered back.

Rihan nodded impatiently. "Yes, but what made the pan hit my face?"

"I believe it was the girl who lives in this house, I saw her drop it and run."

Nodding again, Rihan lifted the pan up. "I'll give this back to her later, after she tells me why she hit me with it."

Kubinashi cracked a slim smile. "I think I know why she hit you."

"Yeah? And I think I know why you're about to start running around town again." As Rihan muttered his reply, his figure seemed to disappear as if made of black smoke.

"MASTER?!"

Wakana huddled under her blankets, still shivering despite the fact the voices had long since disappeared. While frightened at the thought of yokai in her yard, she was also mentally cursing them since she had school the next day.

Rihan stood outside the human school, black and green striped kimono swaying with the wind. The school bell sounded throughout the building and every teenage girl that saw Rihan stopped and stared, clearly enjoying the view. From his wavy black hair, amber eyes to his handsome physique, they all drank in his appearance.

The young human he had been searching for stepped from the right side of the building, accompanied by two friends, on blonde and the other another brunette. The trio stopped when they saw Rihan strolling towards them. Without a word he tired handing the utensil over to the girl. What he didn't tell her was that her pan had been used to knock several evil yokai unconscious in the past three hours. (It was washed)

Wordlessly she took the pan, confusion showing through her eyes.

Rihan smiled wryly. "I believe you dropped this?"

Her eyes widened. "You…. No…. I mean….. Huh?"

By that time Rihan had already started walking away, one hand waving as he did so, leaving the girl confused, flushed and wondering who the hell that guy was, as well as why he'd been in her yard last night.

Four hours later

The childish Lord of Pandemonium was, yet again, on the run from his (in his opinion) overbearing subordinates. That's how he ran into that young girl with the fry pan again.

It was Rihan who spoke first. "Nice to see you again."

She stayed silent.

He smiled. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Why were you on my property last night?" the girl probed.

Rihan just shrugged his shoulders. "I could have been lost."

She raises an eyebrow. "Sure, and how was it you knew which school I go to?"

"Blind luck? Intuition? Wait, I know this one! That school is the closest to your house so it's only natural for you to go there!"

Her eyebrow arches higher. "Actually, it's the second closest, so your logic is flawed there."

Sighing like Kubinashi, Rihan runs his hand through his hair. "Fine, just make up some excuse and stick with that."

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, or in this case, think of Kubinashi and he'll be standing right behind you. "Master, there you are! We've been looking everywhere for you! Todays an important day for our clan, all of the executive clan members are coming over for their monthly report and as the clan head it's your responsibility to be there. Honestly master, why must you be so childish? We really do need a leash for you."

Kubinashi latched onto Rihan's arm and started dragging him away.

"The name's Rihan, t'was a pleasure to meet you."

The young girl gave a dry smile. "My name is Wakana."

This time after he left, her thoughts were still in chaos, but, this time, over only one question. Why did this seeming happy man have up such a cheerful façade, and yet seem so sad?


End file.
